


One Thing I Couldn't Start

by outlivethestars



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlivethestars/pseuds/outlivethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't particularly like Valentine's Day - this one even more so, as John's not even at home. However, there are some things that even consulting detectives can't predict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing I Couldn't Start

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Briiiiii--_  
I hit the alarm clock and roll back onto my pillow, trying my hardest to ignore what the date was. Though this holiday was obvious from the abundance of pink that had assaulted my eyes for the past two weeks. "Valentine's Day" - what a silly occasion, meant for couples to flaunt about. The next day they'd be fighting just like always, but today everyone with a lover got to act as though they were superior. Not that the day's a total waste - a jealous wife may find her husband cheating, and murder him.  
Hope springs eternal, and that would at least give me entertainment. For about five minutes. I run a hand through my hair and then looked about my room, taking a quick catalogue to be certain that nothing had happened during the night. Everything was clear, so I stumbled out of bed to make tea. John didn't seem to be awake, so that would be my gift to him - after all, it was my fault that an infinite amount of women had broken up with him. I had never quite understood why he'd pick me over them, except for how much more fascinating I am.  
John wasn't in the living room, so he must've still been asleep. I put the kettle on and grabbed two mugs, then walked to his room to wake him up. When I opened the door, he wasn't there. _Perhaps he's with a woman_ , I theorised. I felt a strange twinge of jealousy. Unfortunately, most of my Valentine's plans had hinged on John being with me, so I left the room to turn off the kettle. After that I laid down on the couch and fell back to sleep, hoping to wake up once the day was finished.

*** *** *** ***

When I came to, the kettle was whistling much too loud. Before I could get up to turn the stovetop off, I glanced around and saw something even more bothersome - pink. Far too much of it. The entire living room had been filled with every cliche Valentine's present imaginable, from garish stuffed animals to questionable candies.  
"What the -?" I choked out, when John popped up from behind the huge stuffed elephant (I didn't even know they made plush that big) with an even larger grin on his face. When he noticed how confused I was by this scene, he burst out laughing.  
"Sherlock, don't you know what today is? Valentine's Day! I figured we ought to celebrate. Mrs Hudson gave me the idea." His eyes twinkled with delight, having finally caught me off guard.  
"J-john? You ... do realise that this is a holiday for couples, right?"  
He smirked. "Yes, I actually do. Which is why I went out and got so many ridiculous gifts for you. Much better than a sappy poem or a dramatic confession, don't you think?"  
I couldn't believe it. It seemed that John Watson had a bit of a crush on me, which made me think about the jealousy I felt when I suspected he'd been with a woman. All those times he made me smile, entertained me, kept me sane, and every other reason I'd considered him my best friend - when all this time, he'd meant even more and I'd never noticed.  
"I think that this is my new favourite holiday, John."  
With that simple response, his face lit up and I knew he'd heard all the words I hadn't said. And when he came closer, stood on tiptoe, and gently pressed his lips to mine - I finally understood why everyone cared so much for Valentine's Day.


End file.
